Leave
by bitchy-bennett
Summary: Riddick's thoughts on Jack as he leaves.one-shot


*****Alright my Muse decided to jump in my mind while I was watching both these movies. And he then spoke to Mr. Plot and this was the result =) hope you like, oh and please review*****Remember that this is _fiction,_ any thing can happen. *****

The setting: After pitch Black, before Riddick leaves.

Leaving

I had herded the rumors, the holy man had conformed my suspicions the night before, and I was being hunted…… again. There was no happy ever after for me. I was putting her in danger, I needed to leave. This peaceful life wasn't going to win over the _Animal_ with-in me. "_I've stolen my only glimpse of heaven, and now hell comes calling." _I thought grimly to my self.

"Watch her, and keep her safe." I all but ordered.

"O-Of Course." He stammered.

The last rays of light drifted over me as I walked out of the holy man's new house. Night was consuming me and I was relieved as I gained my sight once more. I stared out at the small village in witch we had taken refuge. I needed to Protect her, staying here will only place her in danger. Her admiration and loyalty was gratifying as well as addictive._ She was addictive; _I thought. Being around each other was intoxicating. It had been two years since that diabolical planet. She had grown up and taken shape, she was no longer a teen but a woman finding her way.

"Riddick?" she called her voice was higher pitched now, it sounded excited. She was racing up the hill behind the house, her hair wet and face flushed.

"Aren't you going to teach me more?" she said. She was slightly pouting and her lips were mesmerizing. Her eyes were filled with all the hard shit she had gone through. That's why I was teaching her to fight, so she could battle the shit life would throw at her. "_And to help protect her from you" _my mind supplied for me. She'll need all the help she could get.

"Yeah, lets go throw some punches." I said. I was rewarded with her blazing smile.

"And knifes." she added.

She was the best student ever. Always ready and alert, learning quickly and working hard. I taught her where to hide weapons, how to use her body as a lethal weapon. I taught her how to let the animal inside her out. I taught her to kill.

"So who's the better killer." she asked once long ago, "That would be me." I replied. And since then she's tried to beat me. It became her favorite game.

**Later that evening.**

Jack and I sat on the cushions that we used as chairs. She was talking animatedly about the planets and how she wanted to see them all. Silly dreams but her dreams weren't silly at all, they made me think………. Maybe I could take her with me. _No!! _my instincts yelled at me. She had to stay.

"Time for bed." I said my voice calm and neutral, not betraying any emotion.

She got up and made it all the way to the stairs before she realized I wasn't following. "Aren't you coming."

"Yeah." I said but neither of us moved. I felt her gaze on me as I slowly got up and walked to her. When our eyes meet I was confronted with puzzlement. Slowly I kissed her forehead. This was my goodbye. I walked past her to my room and shut the door. A minute later I herd her sigh and walk up stairs.

It's the hardest thing to do, saying goodbye, the hardest thing I ever had to do, was leave……. I stood there for what felt like eternity, then finally I walked out. Out of the door and out of her life, for what I thought was going to be forever.

* * *

JACK/KIRA

The morning was just the same as the one before. I was sore and slightly annoyed, couldn't he have gone a little easier on me? I slowly got up and threw on something to wear. I walked down the few steps to the kitchen. Imam sat at the table eating. _Always the first one up._

"Riddick up yet?" I asked. My voice filled with sleep.

"He left." was the only reply I got.

"Left as in......." I began.

"As in not coming back Jack." He said sadly.

And with those words I ran in to his bedroom, only to find all his things gone. _He's gone._ Was my only thoughts for a few minutes....................And just like that my world fell down

*****So let me know if you want more. reviews put me in my happy place, so help me get there ok.*****


End file.
